It is well known that millions of people around the world are fed through gastric feeding tubes once they can no longer feed themselves. The most common version of this practice occurs in the use of nasogastric feeding tubes. Other gastric feeding practices include the surgical insertion of a feeding tube directly into the stomach through the abdominal wall. The present invention is employable in all of these situations in which gastric feeding is provided.
While the use of gastric feeding mechanisms is not only a common but a life preserving procedure, complications can arise. In particular, one of these complications is aspiration pneumonia. This condition, which can be life threatening, particularly in older patients or in patients with weakened immune systems, can occur via several mechanisms. A common one of these mechanisms is one in which the patient slides down in bed to a low angle sufficient to allow gastric fluids to ascend the esophagus and be inhaled into the lungs. Typically, this angle is about 30°. When the patient angle in the bed reaches this point, the stomach contents are able to percolate up through the esophagus and down into the lungs. The fact that this is a significant problem in patient care is reflected in the fact that in many states the occurrences of aspirational pneumonia are reportable incidents to state oversight authorities.
It is noted that, while the present invention is principally directed to the problems associated with gastric feeding tubes, nonetheless, it is equally applicable to those situations in which substances other than nourishment are being provided through such a tube.